Little Lady
by Marguerite06
Summary: Elle avait déposé la cafetière sur le comptoir et était sortie rapidement de la pièce. Ça, c’est ce qui m’a mis la puce à l’oreille./// Première fic House... Hameron. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas !
1. Prologue

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Voici ma première fanfiction sur House, une fic totalement Hameron ! J'aimerais bien avoir vos reviews, afin de savoir si je dois continuer ou abandonner cette fic… À vous de me dire !**

**Merci à Julie, qui a corrigé ce texte ! Tes conseils me sont précieux !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**09.10.09**

Elle avait déposé la cafetière sur le comptoir et était sortie rapidement de la pièce.

Ça, c'est ce qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille.

J'ignore où Cameron s'était dirigée, mais la main qu'elle avait posé dramatiquement sur sa bouche avant de partir me disait qu'elle se rendait sûrement à la salle de bain. Qu'avait-elle ? Chase se tourna sur sa chaise afin de la voir s'éloigner au travers des fenêtres de la pièce. Foreman resta bien assis, les bras et les jambes croisés. Quant à moi, je feignais une certaine indifférence, bien que le départ précipité de Cameron m'inquiéta profondément. Ça ne lui ressembla pas de quitter comme ça. Était-elle malade? Elle avait fait plusieurs heures de clinique cette semaine et je savais bien que c'était habituellement à ce temps de l'année où les gastro-entérites faisaient rage. Peut-être l'avait-elle contracté en examinant un patient ? Toute cette histoire m'asticotait ; j'allais devoir lui en toucher un mot plus tard. Je repris contenance. Je fis mine d'avoir réfléchi à ce que pouvait avoir notre patient.

« Faites-lui une ponction lombaire. Pendant ce temps, je crois que je vais aller manger un petit quelque chose… » dis-je, avant de m'éloigner, la main bien fermée sur ma canne. Je ne fis que deux pas, quand Chase s'exclama : « Et Cameron ? On ne devrait pas aller… »

Je l'interrompis. « Voyons, c'est une grande fille. Elle devrait retrouver son chemin jusqu'ici. » Ce n'était pas vraiment ce que je me disais, mais je ne pouvais pas les laisser voir mon inquiétude. Comme Foreman et Chase me regardaient encore tous les deux sans bouger, j'ai ajouté : « Allez ! Cette ponction ne se fera pas toute seule ! » Chase leva les yeux au ciel. Foreman soupira avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce, suivi de son collègue.

C'est cet instant que choisi Cameron pour revenir. Pâle, à bout de souffle. Elle me jeta un regard vaguement paniqué. Sans un mot, je me suis approché du comptoir, ai pris un verre et l'ai empli d'eau. Je lui ai tendu. Elle me remercia d'un sourire faible. Elle semblait épuisée.

Elle saisit le verre et le but lentement. « Ça va mieux ? » demandai-je en me dirigeant vers mon bureau.

« Oui, ça va bien mieux… Ça doit être une simple indigestion… »

Elle me suivit dans l'autre pièce. Je fermai les rideaux et me laissai tomber dans ma chaise. Cameron vint s'installer face à moi, en s'assoyant légèrement sur mon bureau. Elle me fit un sourire authentique à la Cameron, un de ses sourires qui fait accélérer les battements de cœur de n'importe qui en ayant un. Même le mien…

Ho, oui… J'ai bien un cœur, bien que Wilson semble parfois douter de son existence.

Je pris la main de Cameron et la portai à mes lèvres. J'aimais ses doigts fins. J'aimais tenir son corps frêle entre mes bras. J'aimais embrasser ses lèvres douces. J'aimais lui faire l'amour passionnément. J'aimais aussi me réveiller à ses côtés après une nuit d'amour. Mais tout ça, je ne le disais à personne. Comment House, l'ironique, l'asocial, l'arrogant, l'enfoiré et le grand House pouvait-il avoir des sentiments ? Comment moi, Gregory House, pouvais-je ressentir quelque chose pour ma belle et jeune employée ?

Belle et jeune. Elle était désirable, en particulier pour un homme comme moi. Elle avait encore toute sa vie devant elle. Elle aurait pu sortir avec n'importe quel homme puisqu'ils étaient tous à ses pieds. Et pourtant entre tous, c'est moi qu'elle avait choisi. Je n'étais pas en mesure de comprendre cela – quoi que je ne le sois toujours pas. Mais moi, tout ce que je ressentais pour elle à ce moment-là, c'était du désir sexuel. Hey ! Je vous entends penser, mais que voulez-vous ? Je suis un homme !

La première fois que Cameron et moi avons couché ensemble, c'était après les Monsters Trucks. Je l'ai raccompagnée à sa porte, elle m'a remercié et là… Bam ! Je ne sais pas qui a initié le baiser, mais une chose est certaine : en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, nous nous sommes retrouvés dans sa chambre à coucher. Le lendemain, alors qu'elle était toujours dans le lit, se servant de la couverture pour cacher son corps nu et que je me rhabillais, je lui ai expliqué que nous devions en rester là. Je me serais attendu à des larmes… Mais rien. Elle acquiesça, comme si elle s'était préparée à cette éventualité.

Et je suis parti.

Évidemment, nous n'en sommes pas restés là. Un soir, Foreman nous a invités à aller prendre une bière au bar. Chase est reparti avec lui et Allison et moi avons pris un taxi. Nous avons tous les deux bu pas mal, ce ne fut pas long que je m'étais collé à elle comme une sangsue. Et le lendemain, j'ai tenté de lui sortir le même baratin. Elle m'a empêché de parler, répétant presque mot par mot ce que j'avais dit la première fois.

Et il y eut plusieurs autres fois, avant que j'ose admettre que nous avions un problème… Après la cinquième fois, je lui ai proposé quelque chose : « Ça suffit ! » m'étais-je exclamé. « C'est la cinquième fois qu'on couche ensemble et je crois que tu connais la chanson de : « Tout ça ne doit plus jamais arriver… » Il est évident que nous sommes attirés l'un par l'autre et ça ne peut plus continuer ainsi. Alors j'en viens à cet accord : que du sexe. On se voit en dehors du travail que pour ça, pas de sentiments, pas de cadeaux… » Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle refuse. Je ne l'imaginais pas accepter une offre de sexe de la part de son patron, plus âgé qu'elle.

Et pourtant… Elle accepta.

Habituellement, dans ce genre de contrat, il y a toujours des règles, mais ni elle ni moi ne prit la peine d'en fixer. Ou du moins, aucune autre que celles que j'avais mentionnées plus tôt. Sans même se le dire, aucun de nous deux n'en parla au travail. Et aussi, aucun contact physique là-bas. Imaginer le scandale si nous étions pris en flagrant délit ! Cuddy déciderait sûrement de changer Cameron d'équipe et je ne voulais pas ça. Personne ne faisait du café comme elle, ça aurait été un tel gâchis !

J'avoue sans mal que je ne souhaitais réellement que du sexe. Je crois aussi que je peux dire, qu'à ce moment du moins, je ne ressentais pour elle que du désir sexuel. Mais d'une fois à l'autre, je sentais un espèce d'attachement se créer entre nous.

Les premières fois où nous avons couché ensemble après le début de notre entente, je partais dès que c'était terminé si c'était chez elle et vice versa. Il y eut ensuite cette nuit où je m'endormis. Nous étions chez elle et j'étais épuisé, un patient ayant retenu mon attention toute la nuit précédente. Et je me suis endormi. Quand je me suis réveillé, elle était déjà debout et le déjeuner était servi avec le café et tout le reste. Elle m'a invité à manger avant que ça refroidisse comme si c'était normal. Alors, j'ai mangé.

À partir de ce moment, s'endormir après l'acte sexuel, bien que je sois chez elle ou elle chez moi, devint habituel. Le premier debout le lendemain préparait le déjeuner pour l'autre. Après quelques nuits passées à dormir auprès d'elle, je commençai à en aimer la sensation. J'aimais avoir son corps chaud collé contre le mien. Parfois, il m'arrivait même de la regarder dormir. Je me raisonnais ensuite en me disant que ce n'était que du sexe, mais rien à faire. Je devenais lentement mais sûrement amoureux de Cameron.

Je me surpris dans les mois qui suivirent à aimer lui faire plaisir. Je commençai à lui préparer des soupers et il nous arriva même un soir de simplement écouter un film. Bêtement, nous nous sommes tous les deux endormis. C'est un coup de téléphone de Wilson qui nous a réveillés le lendemain matin…

Finalement, il y a de cela deux mois, un de mes amis m'a invité à une soirée de retrouvailles. C'était le rassemblement de tous ceux qui avaient étudiés en médecine avec moi. Je ne souhaitais pas y aller seul, alors j'ai invité Allison. C'est en voyant tous les autres hommes la regarder et être secrètement jaloux de moi, parce que je l'avais à mon bras, que je réalisai à quel point j'étais chanceux qu'elle veuille bien être dans ma vie. Et comment je pouvais aussi la perdre facilement si un autre mec mieux que moi se présentait.

À la fin de la soirée, juste avant d'aller reconduire Allie chez elle, Jack, celui qui m'avait invité, me prit à part.

« Cette fille, elle est parfaite, Greg. Fais attention à elle si tu ne veux pas la perdre… » m'avait-il alors dit. C'était des paroles pleines de sagesse que je n'oublierai pas de sitôt.

À partir de ce moment-là, il ne sembla plus avoir de règle. Allison pouvait passer plusieurs jours chez moi. Il nous arrivait même de simplement aller dormir, sans même faire l'amour. Oui, j'avais toujours du désir pour elle. J'en aurai sans doute toujours, mais je redécouvrais quelque chose qui m'avait manqué après ma rupture avec Stacy : la compagnie.

Je trouvais agréable de me coucher dans mon lit et de la prendre dans mes bras. J'aimais discuter avec elle pendant les repas d'un quelconque article lu dans une revue médicale au sujet d'un nouveau médicament et écouter des émissions de télé de toutes sortes à ses côtés. Doucement, je découvrais une nouvelle facette d'elle, une personne tout à fait différente de la Cameron du travail. Une personnalité que j'aimais bien.

Et avant qu'elle ou moi ne le sachions, elle avait presque emménagé chez moi. Ses vêtements avaient pris leur place dans ma commode et ses DVD s'étaient ajoutés à ma collection. Et étrangement, ça ne me dérangeait pas le moins du monde…

****

**14.10.09**

Je commençais vraiment à m'inquiéter pour Cameron.

Elle mangeait avec énormément d'appétit. Elle dormait beaucoup, et pourtant elle était toujours épuisée. J'avais aussi remarqué qu'elle ne buvait plus de café le matin. Qu'avait-elle ? Quatre jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'incident où Cameron avait précipitamment quitté notre local pendant le différentiel. Je ne croyais plus à la théorie de Cameron, à savoir qu'elle avait une petite indigestion. Elle ne serait plus malade si elle avait vraiment eu ça. Et ça ne pouvait pas être une simple gastro-entérite, car elle n'était pas assez malade pour ça.

C'est alors qu'une idée farfelue apparut dans mon esprit. Je me répétais que c'était impossible et pourtant… Il y avait toujours une possibilité.

Je lui ai envoyé un court message lui disant de me retrouver dans la salle d'examen numéro 1, à la clinique. Je l'attendais déjà lorsqu'elle arriva.

« Tout va bien, Greg ? Ça avait l'air urgent. » Stop ! J'ai oublié de préciser quelque chose! Depuis le temps qu'on se fréquente – plus ou moins huit mois – nous avons commencés à nous appeler par nos prénoms… sauf en public évidemment.

« Pour moi, tout va bien, Allie. Pour toi, en revanche… » Je me levai de la table d'examen sur laquelle j'étais assis afin de lui laisser la place. Je la forçai plus ou moins à s'assoir dessus. Elle me regarda bizarrement. Je me décidai ensuite à lui donner une explication.

« Tu es épuisée. Tu manges beaucoup. Tu ne bois plus de café… » dis-je simplement, en prenant une seringue et une petite lingette. « Relève ta manche. » Elle le fit, mais toujours avec un air étrange. « Depuis quand n'as-tu pas eu tes règles ? » demandai-je.

Je la vis tourner la tête vers le calendrier affiché sur le mur plus loin. Je la laissai compter alors que je passais un petit linge sur son bras, à l'endroit où je m'apprêtais à piquer. Elle revint vers moi, inquiète. « Tu crois que je suis enceinte, c'est ça ? » J'acquiesçai lentement, tout en poussant la pointe de la seringue dans sa peau. Elle tressaillit légèrement ; elle avait beau être médecin, je savais qu'elle n'aimait pas vraiment les piqûres. Je finis de faire la prise de sang et enlevai l'échantillon afin de le glisser dans la poche de mon veston. Allie se leva, tout comme moi.

« Je ne peux pas être enceinte Greg. Je suis en retard de quelques jours. C'est sûrement juste à cause du stress.. » Elle s'attendait sans doute à ce que j'abandonne l'idée d'analyser son sang pour détecter la présence de HGC. Hors de question. Je lui répondis alors que je quittais rapidement la pièce.

« Alors on sera fixé avec cette prise de sang. »

****

Dès que je reçus les résultats, j'appelai Cameron afin qu'elle me rejoigne encore une fois dans la salle d'examen. Cette fois, cependant, elle y parvint avant moi. Elle m'attendait, anxieuse, assise dans une des chaises. « Alors ? » fit-elle, révélant sa grande nervosité. J'ouvris le dossier et pris connaissance des résultats du test. J'avais attendu d'être en sa présence avant de regarder.

Sans un mot, je lui tendis la feuille de papier. Elle la parcourut rapidement avant de lever la tête vers moi, paniquée.

« C'est.. Je ne.. Non… » Formuler une phrase complète semblait être au-dessus de ses forces. Alors, je le fis pour elle.

« Tu es enceinte, Allie. »

----------------------------------------------------------

**Alors, vous voulez la suite ? **


	2. Imprévus & Accidents

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Ayant reçu plusieurs reviews m'encourageant à poursuivre, j'ai décidé de le faire. Merci d'ailleurs à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine d'en écrire une, c'est vraiment apprécié. Merci également si vous avez pris le temps de lire le début de ma fic… **

**Je vais essayer d'updater régulièrement, mais avec les études… Vous aurez au moins un chapitre au deux ou trois semaines… **

**Merci Julie, pour ta correction et tes conseils !**

**Bonne lecture !**

----------------------------------------------------------

« Tu es enceinte, Allie »

Elle leva des yeux chargés de larmes vers moi. J'éprouvai une légère – mais stupide – satisfaction à la pensée de l'avoir déstabilisée, de lui avoir montrée que, encore une fois, j'avais eu raison. Mais quelques secondes après que les mots eurent franchis mes lèvres, la réalité me rattrapa. Allison était enceinte. C'était en partie ma faute. J'allais devenir père.

Houlaaa…

Allison referma les bras sur son ventre. « Je suis désolée… Je… J'aurais dû…» murmura-t-elle, comme si elle prenait tout le blâme. Il me fallut un instant pour comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire. _Elle s'excusait. _Comme si c'était seulement de sa faute à elle ! Je me suis approché d'elle et ai posé ma main sur son épaule.

« Hey… Ce - » La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur un Wilson essoufflé, m'interrompant aussitôt. Sans prendre la peine de regarder avec qui je me trouvais, Jim s'exclama : « Ha… House, te voilà enfin ! Cuddy a lanc - » Il se tut à l'instant où Cameron releva la tête. Les larmes coulaient encore sur ses joues et son mascara faisait des traces noires pas très jolies sur sa peau. « Je.. Euh.. Suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé… » fit-il, mal à l'aise. Tu peux bien t'excuser, Jim… Trop tard, tu as tout gâché !

Cameron essuya ses yeux d'un geste rapide et se leva. « J'allais partir, de toute façon, » tenta-t-elle de convaincre mon ami, sans grand succès. Elle baissa la tête et sortit de la salle avec empressement. Wilson me lança un regard interrogateur.

« Je peux savoir ce que ça signifie ? » s'exclama-t-il d'un rageur. « Cuddy nous lance tous à ta recherche et je te retrouve à la clinique, dans une salle d'examen avec Cameron qui pleure ! Je peux savoir ce que ça signifie ? » répéta-t-il.

Je préférais jouer l'innocent. Je n'ai que hausser les épaules avant de passer devant Wilson et de sortir de la pièce. Je n'avais même pas une réplique stupide, mais bien placée à lui sortir. Rien. Niet. Nada. Nothing.

« House ? » m'appela plusieurs fois Jim, avant de comprendre que je ne lui répondrais pas, même s'il ne cessait de m'interpeller. Je l'entendis soupirer et tourner les talons. Alors que je sortais de la clinique, je vis Cuddy se diriger vers moi. Comme si j'avais besoin de ça !

« House ! » s'exclama-t-elle, faisant tourner la tête de tous ceux qui nous entouraient, sauf la mienne. « House ! Revenez ici ! Vous avez un patient. » J'avais besoin de réfléchir et je n'avais aucune envie de parler à qui que ce soit. Si je protestais, elle me suivrait jusque dans mon bureau. Si je prenais le dossier sans rien dire, elle me laisserait faire. Je me débarrasserais d'elle bien mieux en ne disant rien. Hum…

« Merci. » dis-je en lui enlevant le dossier des mains et en me dirigeant vers l'ascenseur.

Il y a quelque chose que je dois avoir mal compris. Car Cuddy m'a quand même pourchassé. Ha les femmes ! Parfois charmantes, mais toujours dures à comprendre. Il n'y a apparemment aucune façon pour que Cuddy me laisse tranquille, exactement quand je n'ai aucune envie qu'elle me parle…

Elle m'a rejoint dans l'ascenseur. J'ai tenté de l'ignorer, mais quand on est deux dans un endroit aussi restreint, c'est assez difficile…

« Où étiez-vous House ? Ça fait une demi-heure que je vous cherche ! » fit-elle. Je tournai la tête et regardai le plafond.

« Ha tiens ! Saviez-vous que le plafond était beige dans l'ascenseur ? Pas moi… » improvisai-je, afin qu'elle comprenne que je n'avais aucune envie de lui parler.

« Je me fiche du plafond, House ! Où étiez-vous ? » répéta-t-elle. Je compris que si je ne lui donnais pas une réponse à peu près vraie, elle ne me lâcherait pas.

« En consult' »

« Avec le Dr Cameron, sans patients ? » précisa-t-elle, alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient. J'en sortis, mais Cuddy y resta. Je me tournai vers elle.

« Vous êtes jalouse ! C'est ça, non ? Parce que si ce n'est que ça, j'ai encore de la place demain. Je peux toujours m'occuper de vous … » Sa moue fâchée fut ma seule réponse alors que les portes se refermaient sur elle. Je soupirai avant de me diriger vers mon bureau, le cliquetis de ma canne prévenant mes subordonnés de mon arrivée.

« Nous avons un patient ! » m'exclamai-je en laissant tomber le dossier sur la table. Cameron le saisit et commença à le feuilleter, évitant ainsi de me regarder. Foreman soupira et Chase se frotta les yeux. Je me suis approché de mon tableau blanc.

C'était reparti pour un autre…

****

J'étais seul dans mon bureau quand Wilson revint à la charge. Je venais d'envoyer mes employés faire une série de test qui se révélerait sans doute inutiles. De toute façon, je ne souhaitais pas les avoir autour de moi, en particulier Cameron. J'avais besoin de réfléchir un peu avant de lui reparler. Je tentais de m'imaginer père. À tous coups, c'était une expérience horrible. Moi, père ? Pff… Jamais !

Wilson entra, alors que j'étais installé dans ma chaise, les deux pieds sur mon bureau, jouant avec ma balle. Il vint s'asseoir devant moi. Hum… Ça sentait mauvais. Habituellement, il restait toujours debout quand il me parlait.

« Chase m'a dit que Cameron ne se sentait pas très bien, ces jours-ci. Il s'inquiète pour elle. »

« Et alors ? » fis-je, d'un ton totalement neutre, comme si cela ne me dérangeait pas.

« Je me suis dit que tu serais au courant de ce qu'elle avait. »

« Et pourquoi je serais au courant ? » m'enquis-je, sans cesser de lancer ma balle et de la rattraper.

Jim s'avança sur sa chaise et se pencha un peu vers moi. « Peut-être parce que tu es très curieux et que tu veux toujours tout savoir sur tout le monde… Et que tu te trouvais avec elle dans cette salle d'examen. Peut-être parce qu'elle pleurait… »

J'avoue qu'il marquait des points. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Moi, désintéressé de ce qui arrivait aux autres ? J'avais toujours eu envie de savoir ce qui arrivait aux autres. Pas parce que je m'en préoccupais. Non, simplement pour savoir. Ça allait surtout mieux pour les embêter par la suite…

« Elle pleurait et il se trouvait que j'étais là. »

Wilson eut un petit rire ironique qui montrait bien qu'il ne me croyait pas. « Je suis certain que tu sais exactement ce qu'elle a. »

J'ai arrêté de lancer ma balle et me suis redressé. « Ha oui ? Et pourquoi ? »

« À cause de ça, » dit-il avant de sortir de sa poche une feuille de papier que je reconnus sans mal. Il s'agissait des résultats de la prise de sang de Cameron. Je pâlis légèrement, j'en suis sûr. « Un haut taux de HGC… Ça veut dire une femme enceinte, non ? Et bizarrement, le dossier de Cameron traînait dans la pièce… »

« N'en parle à personne ! » m'exclamai-je en lui enlevant la feuille des mains. « Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver ! » marmonnai-je entre mes dents.

Wilson me toisa pendant une seconde avant qu'une étincelle s'allume dans son regard. « C'est toi le père ! C'est pour ça que toute la journée tu as été étrange. C'est pour ça que tu évites Cameron… C'est pour ça qu'elle t'évite ! » dit-il en se levant

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Jim. Tu couches avec tes patientes et moi avec mon employée ! » répliquai-je aussitôt. Je me levai également.

« Mais moi, je ne les mets pas enceinte ! » s'écria Jim, visiblement en colère. Nous étions à présent les deux nez à nez, les mains posées sur le bureau.

C'est cet instant que choisi Chase pour entrer et nous communiquer les résultats. Il nous observa pendant un instant avant de comprendre qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu. « Je vais re-passer, je crois. » dit-il en sortant de nouveau de la pièce. Mon regard revint vers mon meilleur ami.

« C'é-tait-un-a-cci-dent. » dis-je tout en serrant les dents.

« Et je parie que tu ne feras rien, c'est ça ? Tu vas la laisser avoir ton enfant sans rien faire ? » rétorqua-t-il.

« Je ne suis pas celui qui lui faut. Je suis vieux, solitaire, arrogant, asocial… Elle ne devrait pas être avec moi. Elle devrait sortir avec quelqu'un de son âge. Quelqu'un qui va vraiment l'aimer. Quelqu'un… qui n'est pas moi. » tentai-je d'expliquer maladroitement.

« Franchement House ! Tu ne la mérites pas, c'est tout à fait vrai. Et pourtant, elle, elle t'aime. J'ignore complètement pourquoi, mais elle t'aime ! » J'ai détourné les yeux. C'était vrai, elle m'aimait. Que je l'abandonne maintenant lui briserait le cœur. Et moi… « C'est pour notre bien, à tous les deux. Parce qu'éventuellement, je finirai par faire une grosse bêtise et … »

« Tu vas vraiment la laisser tomber ? » me demanda Wilson, sur un ton qui montrait sa déception. J'ai soupiré et fermé les yeux. « Tu as si peur de t'engager, d'être heureux ? C'est vrai que ce serait horrible que pour une fois dans sa vie, le pauvre Dr House soit heureux. Car à ce moment-là, il ne serait plus malheureux… Il devrait arrêter de se plaindre ! » fit-il avec plus de rage.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Jim me toisa avec colère. « Fais ce que tu veux, mais ne viens plus me demander conseils. »

Et il sortit.

****

**15.10.09**

Il était deux heures du matin quand j'ai finalement laissé mon équipe rentrée chez elle. Je me suis dépêché d'aller rejoindre Cameron. Nous devions discuter.

J'ai cogné sur la vitre de sa voiture et elle la descendit. « Où est ta moto ? » m'a-t-elle demandé avec incertitude.

« Au garage. Je peux monter ? » Elle acquiesça et je me suis dépêché de monter dans sa voiture. Une fois en route, un silence inconfortable s'installa entre nous. Au moment où j'ouvris la bouche, elle parla.

« Écoute Allie… »

« J'ai pris une décision, Greg… »

Nous avons échangés un regard avant que je lui fasse signe de parler en premier. « J'ai pris une décision Greg. » Je sus presque immédiatement ce qu'elle allait dire. « Je veux ce bébé. »

« Allison… » murmurai-je.

« Non ! Ne tentes pas de me faire changer d'avis. J'y ai pensé toute la journée. Je veux ce bébé. »

« Je ne sais pas, Allie. Je suis vieux, je suis… asocial, drogué, handicapé… » Je pris deux vicodines au moment où je disais ça. « Je ne suis pas un type pour toi. » Elle me regarda avec tristesse. Je baissai ma vitre et passai un bras à l'extérieur. L'air frais du mois d'octobre me fit le plus grand bien.

« Je suis désolé Allie, mais je… Je ne peux pas. » Encore une fois, elle vint les larmes aux yeux et baissa légèrement la tête, se massant l'arrête du nez d'une main, conduisant de l'autre. Elle s'arrêta à un panneau d'arrêt et repartit. Nous étions à une intersection pas très passante, mais je vis bien la voiture dévaler la rue perpendiculaire et nous foncer dedans à toute allure.

« Allison ! Attention ! » m'écriai-je… un peu trop tard.

****

L'autre véhicule frappa le nôtre de plein fouet. L'impact fut violent. La deuxième voiture nous poussa jusqu'à nous atteignons la façade d'un édifice. L'autre conducteur ne sembla pas lâcher la pédale de vitesse, car notre véhicule se retrouva écrasé entre l'autre voiture à ma gauche et l'édifice à ma droite. Tout mon avant-bras se retrouva coincé et la douleur était insupportable. Le pare-brise éclata sous la compression et du verre me taillada le visage. Je serrai les dents. J'entendais encore le moteur de l'autre automobile qui rugissait.

Et soudainement, le moteur s'arrêta.

« Alli- Allison ? » parvins-je à murmurer, tout en tentant de tourner la tête vers elle.

Aucune réponse.

Je voulus bouger, mais mon bras était coincé et le moindre mouvement m'arrachait des cris de douleur. J'entraperçus, entre le verre et la taule qui m'entourait, une lumière. L'espoir m'envahit. Mais tout à coup, une autre secousse ébranla la voiture. Mon bras me fit encore plus mal – si c'était possible. Ma tête se cogna contre la vitre à ma droite.

Et ce fut le noir total…

----------------------------------------------------------

**Alors… Verdict ? (Une tonne de biscuits virtuels à tous ceux qui écrivent une review XD)**


	3. Morosité

Coucou tout le monde !

Je suis vraiment désolée pour le délais ! Plusieurs d'entre vous souhaiteront peut-être ma mort à la fin de ce chapitre, mais… XD

Rien ne m'appartient… et blabla. J'vous dit juste que si House m'appartenait, vous pouvez vous assurer que ça ferait longtemps que Cameron et House serait marié et aurait des enfants !

J'ai quelque chose d'important à spécifier ! Les dates dans la fic sont en 2009 et 2010, mais c'est comme si l'histoire se passait dans la saison 2 et 3. Je suis désolée pour cela. J'ai remarqué ce détail en écrivant ce chapitre… Ne m'en voulez pas trop. Je veux aussi ajouter que les évènements suivront ma propre « ligne du temps ». Après le prochain chapitre, plus rien ne correspondra réellement aux évènements de la fin de la saison 3… Vous verrez !

Salutations spéciales à Nath. Je suis touchée que tu lises ma fic, même si ce n'est pas un de tes pairings préférés. Merci sincèrement ! Merci aussi à tous ceux qui ont lus et/ou reviewés les chapitres précédents. Je vous en remercie vraiment et j'espère que vous serez encore présents pour celui-ci !

Houlaa… je me suis vraiment étendue aujourd'hui… Je n'en dis pas plus ! ;P

Bonne lecture…

* * *

_Dans le dernier chapitre… _

_« Alli-Allison ? » parvins-je à murmurer, tout en tentant de tourner la tête vers elle. _

_Aucune réponse. _

_Je voulus bouger, mais mon bras était coincé et le moindre mouvement m'arrachait des cris de douleur. J'entraperçus, entre le verre et la taule qui m'entouraient, une lumière. L'espoir m'envahit. Mais tout à coup, une autre secousse ébranla la voiture. Mon bras me fit encore plus mal – si c'était possible. Ma tête se cogna contre la vitre à droite. _

_Et ce fut le noir total… _

****

J'avais l'impression étrange que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Était-ce dû à la douleur lancinante dans mon bras ? Ou peut-être était-ce la voix énervante de Wilson qui me dérangeait dans mon sommeil ?

Je me suis forcé à ouvrir les yeux. Quelques secondes seulement me suffirent pour étudier ce qui m'entourait. Wilson était à mes côtés et je vis le soulagement sur ses traits à la seconde même où j'ouvris les yeux. Un seul coup d'œil autour de moi me confirma ce que je pensais : j'étais à l'urgence de l'hôpital Princeton-Plainsboro, où moi-même je travaillais.

Mais qu'est-ce que je faisais ici ? Je tournai la tête vers mon bras droit, qui me faisait souffrir terriblement. Un plâtre. Ce qui signifiait que j'avais le bras cassé. Mais bon dieu ! qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu m'arriver ?

C'est comme si tout me revenait d'un coup, en une seule vague. En vérité, ça m'a un peu étourdi. Mais je me souvenais de tout ; la collision, la douleur dans mon bras, moi appelant Cameron, la lumière et l'espoir d'un sauvetage imminent. Et finalement la troisième voiture et la nouvelle collision.

Je me souvenais parfaitement avoir dit à Cameron que je ne souhaitais pas avoir ce bébé, bien que je n'ai pas dit toute la vérité. J'avais parlé du fait que j'étais vieux, asocial et reconnu pour me droguer à la vicodine. Mais il y avait autre chose, quelque chose – ou plutôt quelqu'un – qui m'avait convaincu durant ma jeunesse que je ne souhaitais pas avoir d'enfant : Mon père.

Je grognai, attirant l'attention de Jim qui s'était momentanément tourné vers l'autre extrémité du corridor. Foreman s'approcha aussi. « Vous êtes enfin réveillé. » fit-il, d'un ton tout à fait indifférent.

Je me redressai, ignorant le fait que j'étais étourdi. « Tu devrais rester coucher, House. Tu as pris un méchant coup sur la tête pendant l'accident. » me prévint Wilson, en posant une main sur mon torse.

Chase apparut dans mon champ de vision. À l'air qu'il avait, je devinai aisément qu'il avait entendu ce qu'avait dit mon meilleur ami. « Comme si ça allait changer quelque chose. » marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

J'aurai pu répliquer, mais je ne le fis pas. Je constatais plutôt qu'il manquait un membre à mon équipe. Un membre très, très, très important. Je m'assis sur le bord du lit, posant mes pieds sur le sol. Jim abandonna l'idée de me refaire coucher et me tendit ma canne. Je levai une main sur ma tête, massant l'endroit d'où une douleur aiguë provenait. « Comment va Cameron ? »

Wilson échangea un regard avec Foreman. « Elle va bien…dans l'ensemble. » me dit le noir, après un instant d'hésitation. Il haussa même les épaules, comme pour me dire que tout était correct.

« Dans l'ensemble ? » exagérai-je. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, dans l'ensemble ? »

Chase soupira. « Ça veut dire qu'elle a perdu du sang, mais qu'elle s'est tout de même réveillée une demi-heure avant vous. Elle a demandé un bilan sanguin, mais les résultats sont revenus normaux. » m'expliqua le blondinet, comme si c'était là une évidence.

Les résultats sont revenus normaux ? Merde ! Sans même réfléchir, je me suis levé, même si ma tête tournait. Je devais la voir, je devais lui parler. La connaissant, elle serait sans doute inconsolable. Quoique… Je la comprenais dans un sens. Allison était une fille sensible et qui pleurait lorsqu'on perdait un patient. Elle avait pitié de tout le monde et ne supportait pas le malheur des autres.

Quand il s'agissait d'elle, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir concerné. Je crois que je vous ai assez bien expliqué comment j'en suis venu à voir de vrais sentiments pour elle. L'idée de devenir père m'avait terrifié et maintenant que je savais qu'elle l'avait perdu - sinon ça aurait paru lors du bilan sanguin - j'avais l'impression que je l'avais perdue. Assurément, elle ne voudrait plus de moi.

Assurément, elle me tiendrait responsable pour ce qui était arrivé.

D'ailleurs, c'était exactement comment je me sentais. Après tout, elle n'avait pas fait ce bébé toute seule ! C'était moi qui avait proposé l'arrangement. C'était moi qui l'avait forcé à passer une prise de sang, pour se rendre compte qu'elle était bel et bien enceinte. C'était aussi moi qui, par la suite, avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment de cet enfant. C'était moi qui l'avait retardé, en lui demandant d'embarquant avec elle.

Si seulement… Si seulement, j'avais été la rejoindre chez elle au lieu de mentir en disant que ma moto était au garage, alors qu'elle savait très bien qu'elle n'était que plus loin sur le parking. Si seulement je n'avais pas embarqué dans sa voiture, peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas passé à cette intersection au moment où cette autre voiture arrivait. Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas eu d'accident et qu'elle n'aurait pas perdu le bébé…

C'est étrange. Je ne veux pas d'enfant et pourtant, je m'en veux d'avoir causé du tort à Cameron de cette façon.

Je devais lui parler, bien qu'elle ne voudrait sûrement pas m'adresser la parole. Évidemment, elle n'était plus à l'urgence. Je me demandais sincèrement où elle pouvait se trouver. Je passai devant la clinique. Non, définitivement pas là. Elle se ferait bien trop déranger et la connaissant, elle devait sans doute pleurer. Elle préférerait le faire en paix.

Je me rendis à la chapelle, lieu de recueillement, où elle pouvait peut-être se trouver. Après un seul coup d'œil, je vis qu'elle n'y était pas. Je traversai le corridor menant à mon bureau et à notre pièce où on faisait le différentiel. Encore une fois, elle n'était pas là.

Mais où était Cameron ?

Je commençais à être sacrément inquiet. J'espérais qu'elle n'était pas rentrée chez elle. Finalement, j'eus une idée soudaine. Je me suis dirigé vers la maternité, cet étage où les femmes donnaient tous les jours la vie à des enfants braillards et gâtés.

Elle y était ce coup-ci, regardant, de mon côté de la vitre, des dizaines de petits bébés bien rondelets qui dormaient paisiblement. À l'heure qu'il était, peu de gens circulaient dans ce couloir. Il y avait bien un concierge qui balayait le plancher là-bas, mais il ne me dérangeait pas vraiment en fait.

Je me suis approché.

« Allie… »

Elle a rapidement tourné la tête vers moi, juste assez pour me laisser voir les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et un pansement couvrant une partie de son front, avant de reporter son regard vers un bébé qui dormait.

« Tu dois être au courant, n'est-ce pas ? Tu dois être content aussi, non ? » dit-elle, une étincelle de colère presque palpable dans le ton de sa voix.

Je me suis approché encore un peu, à tel point que mon épaule gauche touchait presque son épaule droite. « Tu crois que c'est que je voulais ? » lui murmurai-je.

Elle se tourna vers moi, la colère et la fureur présentes dans son regard. « Si ce n'est pas ça, c'est quoi alors ?! Tu me forces à passer une prise de sang pour me prouver que je suis enceinte et ensuite, tu me dis que tu ne veux pas d'enfants pour des raisons stupides ! Mais à quoi joues-tu ?! J'ai des sentiments et tu n'as aucun droit de jouer avec comme tu le fais présentement ! »

Je n'avais rien à dire, encore une fois. Je ne pense qu'elle s'attendait à une quelconque réponse. Elle s'est éloignée de moi et je l'entendis appuyer sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.

« C'est fini. » dis-je, sans même me tourner vers elle. « Notre arrangement. C'est fini. »

Elle renifla et soupira. « Tant mieux. Je vous verrai demain, House. » Elle m'avait vouvoyé et appelé House ! Elle ne faisait plus ça en privé depuis longtemps… Au moins, elle ne semblait plus vraiment en colère.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Cameron entra et les portes se refermèrent sur elle, emportant ma jeune employée quelques étages plus bas.

Cameron n'était plus la même que celle que j'avais engagé. Au travers des années, elle va pris énormément d'assurance. L'époque où elle me disait oui, tant en pensant non, était bel et bien révolue. Désormais, elle n'avait plus peur de dire ce qu'elle pensait. Elle n'avait plus peur de moi. Elle avait acquis assez d'expérience et… elle n'avait plus besoin de moi pour donner un coup de pouce à sa carrière. Je savais qu'elle n'était pas de la région et qu'en dehors de l'équipe, elle n'avait pas réellement d'amis. Demain matin, Allison pourrait bien prendre la décision de quitter Princeton-Plainsboro et personne ne pourrait l'arrêter.

Pas même moi, cette fois.

Et ce serait ma faute…

Je fermai les yeux, préférant ne pas penser à l'incroyable perte que je venais tout juste de subir.

****

J'ai passé encore quelques heures à l'hôpital, à réfléchir, tout en regardant les bébés dormir comme elle l'avait fait. Je me suis demandé si j'avais fait un bon choix.

Et puis, de toute façon, il était bien trop tard.

Quand je rentrai chez moi, je me rendis compte qu'elle avait tout repris ses vêtements et ses choses.

Je n'étais pas idiot et je m'y étais attendu. Mais ça n'en fit pas moins mal, pourtant.

****

**14.11.09**

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis l'accident de voiture.

Mon bras fracturé était complètement guéri, mais je devais faire un peu de physiothérapie, une ou deux fois par semaine, pour l'exercer comme il faut. Mes plaies au visage avait toutes guéries, mais il me restait une cicatrice, tout mince, le long de la joue qui, chaque fois que je me contemplais dans un miroir, me rappelait l'accident.

C'était un constant rappel de cette nuit-là. Comme si Dieu ou je ne sais qui avait décidé de me punir en me rappelant ça chaque jour.

Cameron avait envoyé sa voiture à la fourrière et s'en était procurée une autre. Ses blessures, en apparence, ne paraissaient déjà plus. Mais je savais qu'il lui en restait des profondes, qu'on ne voyait pas.

Il y avait quelque chose dans sa façon de sourire qui clochait. Comme si elle n'y arrivait plus aussi bien qu'avant. Évidemment, elle était toujours très belle, mais on aurait dit que quelque chose l'empêchait d'être exactement la même Cameron. Je dois avouer que j'ai été surpris de ne pas voir de lettre de démission sur mon bureau le lendemain matin de l'accident, quand je suis arrivé à mon bureau.

Peut-être est-ce parce qu'elle voulait se montrer plus forte ? Peu m'importait de toute façon. Elle s'accrochait. Elle devenait de plus en plus proche de Chase et Foreman, alors que moi, je sombrais. Je me retrouvais souvent seul, à réfléchir, quand je ne pouvais embêter Wilson, Cuddy ou Chase.

C'est une très mauvaise chose, pour quelqu'un comme moi, de réfléchir. Si je n'ai jamais eu de regrets sur ce que j'avais fait sur le plan médical, je ne pouvais en dire autant sur ma vie personnelle. Surtout concernant ce qui s'était produit le mois passé. Je me tourmentais encore avec des « Et si… », même si ça ne changeait strictement rien à la situation.

Ma relation avec Cameron était à peu près la même que lorsque je l'avais engagée – à la seule différence qu'elle osait me tenir tête maintenant. Mais sinon… Elle faisait les tests que je lui demandais de faire, préparait le café et triait mon courrier. Nous ne parlions plus de sa grossesse, de notre arrangement ou de quoique ce soit qui est un rapport.

Elle s'était rapprochée de Wilson. Et ce dernier désapprouvait de plus en plus ma façon d'agir…

****

**01.01.10**

Bonne année tout le monde !

J'ai salué la nouvelle année seul. Enfin seul… Mon piano, ma bouteille de vicodine et un bon verre de whiskey. Voilà ce qui m'accompagna en 2010.

C'est étrange de voir à quel point je vivais sans but. Non, c'est vrai ! Avant, dans ma jeunesse, je vivais en pensant au futur, à quand je serais grand, que j'aurais mon appartement et tout. Quand j'ai obtenu ce que je voulais, j'ai commencé à vivre pour la soirée que j'irais passer au bar, la fille que je ramènerais, la prostituée que je payerais…

Ensuite, j'ai vécu pour Stacy. C'est la première femme que j'ai réellement aimé et que j'ai laissé entrer dans mon cœur. Je l'ai regretté, évidemment. Mais au moins, pour le temps que j'ai passé avec elle, j'ai connu le bonheur, le vrai, pour la première sans doute dans ma vie. Aujourd'hui, encore, j'ai des sentiments pour elle, mais je crois qu'on s'est assez bien prouvé à quel point nous ne sommes pas compatibles. Et puis, elle a Marc…

Pendant plusieurs années, après ma relation avec Stacy, j'ai vécu pour mon travail. Je continuais à vivre pour ce patient à qui je sauverais la vie à l'aide de mon équipe, pour la gloire que je retirerais à prouver à tout le monde que j'avais toujours raison. Ce fut ainsi pendant un long moment…

Et finalement, j'ai commencé cet arrangement avec Cameron. J'ai recommencé à apprécier chaque seconde de ma vie pendant quelques mois. Son sourire, sa moue fâchée, son rire, la façon dont ses cheveux frisaient légèrement, la douceur de ses courbes…

Je vais sans doute vous étonner en vous apprenant que je n'ai pas engagé de prostituée depuis ma rupture avec Cameron. Hum… Rupture ? Peut-on vraiment dire qu'on a rompu avec quelqu'un avec qui on n'avait pas une vraie relation ? C'est à voir !

Je ne peux le nier. La présence de Cameron dans ma vie m'a changé – bien que ces changements ne soient réellement visibles. Elle m'a rendu heureux une fois de plus. Elle m'a donné une nouvelle raison de vivre, en dehors de mon travail… Elle m'a tout donné et comme un idiot, j'ai été incapable de le prendre et de réellement l'accepter.

Et maintenant, alors que j'entrais dans une nouvelle année, je me demandais pourquoi je pouvais bien vivre…

****

**25.04.10**

La neige est venue et est presque déjà repartie. Rien n'a vraiment changé depuis le jour de l'An. Je suis toujours seul et aussi misérable qu'avant. Je fais toujours mes soirées poker, comme avant. La seule différence, c'est que le cœur n'y est plus. Parfois, même mon travail ne me semble pas suffisant. C'est comme si… quelque chose me manquait.

Ou plutôt qu'il manquait quelque chose dans ma vie.

Je ne suis pas idiot. Je sais exactement ce qui me manque. Le problème, c'est que je suis sans doute trop… Comment dire ? Il ne s'agit pas de paresse ou de fainéantise. Plutôt de simplicité. Ouais, de simplicité ! Mais l'explication est un peu compliquée…

Voyez-vous, les conséquences engendrées par ma tentative à tenter de récupérer ce qu'il me manque sont trop grandes pour tenter de récupérer ce qu'il me manque. Ho ! Et puis, laissez tomber ! Vous ne comprendrez pas, c'est bien trop compliqué !

C'est à ce raisonnement que je suis parvenu après avoir longuement réfléchi – je croyais vous avoir dit que réfléchir pour quelqu'un comme moi était une mauvaise idée ? Et bien en voilà la preuve ! – et maintenant je ne fais rien.

Ma vie se résume à me lever le matin – de préférence après dix heures – arriver au travail, embêter Cuddy, Wilson, Chase, Foreman et Cameron – comme d'habitude, direz-vous – à manger, travailler et retourner chez moi dormir.

Ma vie était d'une platitude… !

****

**19.05.10**

Cameron couchait avec Chase. Il n'y avait aucune grosse surprise-là. Je le savais, tout le monde le savait. Même Wilson, nom de dieu !

Et pourtant, personne ne se demandait pourquoi elle faisait ça ! Non, mais vraiment ! Comme si Allison Cameron, la belle, intelligente et sexy Allison Cameron allait se taper un gars comme Chase, profiteur et peureux, pour le plaisir de se le taper ! Il m'arrive de douter sérieusement des capacités mentales et intellectuelles du personnel de l'hôpital… Sérieusement !

Moi, je le savais ! Elle couchait avec ce minable de Chase pour une seule raison : _me _rendre jaloux. J'en ai fait part à Wilson. Il a levé les yeux au ciel avant d'ajouter :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as tant contre leur bonheur ? »

Hahaha ! Comme si Chase pouvait rendre Cameron heureuse ! Ridicule. De toute façon… C'était simple et j'étais un des seuls à le comprendre apparemment. C'était visible et clair comme de l'eau de roche; Cameron m'aimait toujours et elle voulait me rendre jaloux.

Et j'étais le seul à savoir à quel point ça marchait…

* * *

Alors… Vous voulez toujours une suite ? O.o J'attends vos reviews ! 


	4. Honnêteté

**Hey ! **

**Je sais que j'avais dit que je publierai un chapitre au moins aux deux semaines, mais je fus extrêmement occupée dernièrement. Je suis vraiment et totalement désolée. Mais comme je serai bientôt en congé, je devrais arriver à vous en écrire au moins un… ou deux ! :)**

**Je voudrais remercier tout le monde qui a envoyé une review. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir. N'hésitez surtout pas, même après la lecture de ce chapitre, à me dire ce que vous pensez. Vous me motivez !**

**Cette histoire se passe dans la saison 3 et parle plus précisément de l'épisode 3X17. Je sais que certains détails ne collent pas (comme les mois, les années avec les saisons, mais bon…) mais j'espère que vous pouvez lire tout de même ! ^^ **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**23.06.10**

Haa…

Je déteste les femmes enceintes. Je déteste leur façon de sourire, comme si la vie s'était enfin décidée à être clémente pour elles. Comme si rien ne pouvait les atteindre. Je déteste leur attitude protectrice envers un fœtus, un paquet de cellules très loin d'un être humain. Je ne les considère pas comme un bébé; un bébé, c'est un enfant vivant, qui a un nom, qui bouge… Qui crie, qui bave et qui pue…

Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer comment je peux détester cette femme, qui se tue à petits feux pour sauver un paquet de cellules qu'elle ne connaîtra même pas. Je la trouve stupide, rien de moins.

J'ai beau lui répéter que cette chose dans son ventre est en train de la tuer, elle ne veut rien entendre.

Et puis, voir la façon dont Cuddy, qui tente à tout prix d'avoir un petit, cherche à les sauver et défend cette femme, c'est… et bien, c'est vraiment pathétique !

****

La patiente – Emily, Emma, Edana ? – venait d'accepter la chirurgie exploratrice. Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait vraiment eu le choix…

Je fis quelques blagues, énervant plutôt mes collègues. La salle d'opération était bondée et même plus haut, cinq ou six personnes nous observaient. C'était une première, c'est certain. Encore une fois, on associerait le nom du célèbre Dr House à une opération risquée sur une patiente et sur son fœtus.

Lorsqu'un jeune infirmier commença à aspirer le liquide amniotique, je réagis.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?! Vous avez jamais sifflé un litre de bière à la paille ? Dans quelle école vous êtes allé ? Donnez-moi ça. »

Je saisis le tube et l'enfouis dans l'utérus. Je commençais à absorber le liquide lorsque la main du fœtus s'accrocha à un de mes doigts. Pendant un instant, je fus complètement stupéfié par la force de la vie. Pendant un instant, je crus comprendre pourquoi la patiente avait insisté pour rester en vie.

Pendant un instant, j'imaginai Cameron, accouchant. Je la voyais, couchée dans un lit d'hôpital, avec notre bébé dans les bras. _Notre bébé ?_ Voilà que ce n'était plus un fœtus sans vie, que je ne considérais pas comme un être humain. Ce devenait, pour moi, un être humain.

Tout ça arriva très rapidement. Mais il ne s'agissait que de cette petite main qui m'avait fait réfléchir et prendre conscience que un fœtus est vivant. Qu'une femme enceinte porte la vie.

Je me retrouvai piéger à compter les mois qui m'avaient séparés de l'accident de voiture et de la fausse couche de Cameron. J'arrivai à huit.

Huit mois s'étaient écoulés. En supposant qu'elle était enceinte d'environ un mois lorsqu'elle avait perdu le bébé dans l'accident de voiture, je me rendis compte qu'elle aurait accouché ces jours-ci. Peut-être serions-nous déjà parents ?

Cuddy coupa le fil de mes pensées.

« Roulez l'oxymètre du pouls autour de sa main. » Puis, voyant que je ne réagissais pas. « House. » Je levai les yeux et nos regards se croisèrent un instant avant que je ne m'excuse.

« Pardon. Ça me fait penser que j'ai oublié d'enregistrer Alien. » Je parlai d'un ton léger, comme si de rien n'était. Comme si le fait que ce bébé m'ait saisi le doigt ne m'avait pas dérangé.

Plus tard, la mère fit une fibrillation ventriculaire. Cuddy tenta à tout prix de faire redémarrer son cœur, alors que moi, je voulais couper le cordon ombilical. Elle ne m'écouta pas et parvint à repartir le cœur de la mère. Néanmoins, elle a bien failli me faire électrocuter.

Finalement, nous avons sauvé la mère. Et quand je suis allé l'assurer que tout allait bien, j'ai fait l'erreur de dire « bébé » au lieu de « fœtus » comme je l'avais toujours dit depuis le début.

« M-mon bébé ? » fit-elle.

« Enfin, la chose qui était dans votre ventre et qui voulait vous tuer. »

« Vous n'aviez jamais dit bébé jusqu'à présent… »

J'ignorai son commentaire et fit mes dernières recommandations. J'avalai deux cachets de vicodine et fit quelques blagues. Finalement, je partis. Et Emma – c'est bien ça, non ? – osa me remercier. Je lui rappelai que j'avais souhaité tué son bébé avant de m'éloigner.

Plus tard, lorsque je fus chez moi, j'accrochai ma cane, me dirigeai vers le canapé et décrochai le téléphone, pour laisser le récepteur tomber sur la table. Je n'avais certainement pas envie qu'on me dérange. J'ouvris la télévision et m'étendis sur le canapé. À la télévision, un reportage jouait sur l'Argentine. Tout le temps que nous avions soigné Emma, j'avais prétendu vouloir partir en voyage et j'avais mentionné l'Argentine. Maintenant, je ne souhaitais que me faire oublier du reste de la planète, avec ma vicodine.

Un simple coup d'œil au calendrier m'apprit que Cameron aurait accouché ces jours-ci. Je me demandai pendant un instant si sa grossesse aurait été aussi tumultueuse que celle d'Emma ou si tout se serait bien passé. Je me demandai si j'aurais fini par revenir à ses côtés pour avoir ce bébé avec elle. Je m'interrogeai sur les raisons qui m'avaient réellement fait repousser Cameron ce soir-là.

Mais je me souvins aussi des paroles de Wilson, prononcées avant l'accident, dans l'après-midi.

_« Tu as si peur de t'engager, d'être heureux ? C'est vrai que ce serait horrible que pour une fois dans sa vie, le pauvre Dr House soit heureux. Car à ce moment-là, il ne serait plus malheureux… Il devrait arrêter de se plaindre ! »_

Et s'il avait eu raison ? Et si je ne pouvais m'imaginer heureux ? Et si je n'étais qu'un vieux docteur qui adorait paraître misérable ? Il était vrai que Cameron était parvenue à me rendre heureux. C'est à dire que j'ai aussi droit au bonheur ou que, plutôt, je peux encore être heureux. Malheureusement, Cameron couche avec Chase et je n'ai sûrement plus la possibilité d'avoir accès à ce bonheur…

Je soupirai afin de me servir un verre de scotch. Si je n'avais pas été si stupide huit mois plutôt, je serais sûrement papa.

********

**07.07.10**

Ça y est, c'est enfin terminé.

Je devrais peut-être clarifier un peu les choses, non ?

Cameron et Chase. C'est terminé. Il voulait une relation plus développée, elle a refusé. Fin de l'histoire. Elle est seule de nouveau. M'aime-t-elle encore ? Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire, après tout ? Nous avons eu notre chance; c'est du passé.

Malgré tout, j'avais toujours des images par-ci par-là. Chaque fois que je croisais un couple qui marchait main dans la main dans la rue, je nous revoyais passé ce genre de moment ensemble. Si, par malchance, je tombais sur un couple au lit pendant une émission de télé, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me revoir, étendu à ses côtés, lui faisant l'amour avec passion et … amour. Le pire, c'était cependant lorsque je voyais une femme avec une poussette. Alors, je fermais les yeux et prenais une bonne inspiration.

Nous venons tout juste de sauver notre patient d'une mort certaine, mais ça ne semble même pas rendre Cameron heureuse. Habituellement, ça marche bien pour la faire sourire. Plus de stress, la famille est contente et on n'a plus Cuddy sur le dos. Alors pourquoi est-elle ainsi ?

L'hôpital était vide ; il était assez tard. Cuddy et Wilson étaient rentrés, tout comme les membres de mon équipe, alors je ne pouvais pas aller les embêter. Normalement, je serais rentré chez moi. Seul. Pas ce soir. Je n'en avais vraiment pas envie. Je marchais lorsque je la vis.

Elle se tenait debout, seule au milieu du couloir. Elle était tournée vers les incubateurs, où de minuscules bébés dormaient paisiblement, ignorant tout du monde extérieur. Ils semblaient tous si calmes, si beaux, si sages. Je les enviais parfois. Comme il pourrait être agréable de juste s'endormir, en se disant que quelqu'un sera là pour s'occuper de nous. Aucun tracas, aucun stress.

Je me suis approché lentement. J'étais frappé de la ressemblance de ce moment avec un autre vécu quelque mois plus tôt; la seule fois où nous avons parlé de sa fausse couche.

Elle ne se retourna pas; elle m'avait sans doute entendu arriver.

« Ils sont charmants, non ? » Simple question, posée sur un ton détaché. Mais je sentais bien sa tristesse.

« Le nôtre aurait pu dormir là, parmi eux. T'en es conscient, Greg ? » Ha, tiens. Elle m'avait tutoyé, comme c'était curieux ! Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne m'avait plus appelé Greg…

« Oui, j'en suis conscient Allie. » répondis-je d'une voix douce.

Tranquillement, Allison se tourna vers moi. Elle n'était plus mon employée. Elle était devenue… mon ex.

« Peux-tu être honnête avec moi, une seconde, Greg et me dire ce que tu ressens vraiment ? Je veux juste… Je ne sais pas. Je sais que je ressens toujours quelque chose pour toi… Mais toi… Je ne sais même pas si tu as jamais eu quelque chose pour moi… Mais sois honnête… avec toi-même. Est-ce que… Est-ce que je t'ai manqué ? »

Sa question me prit totalement au dépourvu. À quoi s'attendait-elle exactement ? À ce que je devienne tout mielleux, tout gentil ?

Comme je ne répondais pas, elle reprit la parole. « Laisse tomber. » marmonna-t-elle, en secouant la main, comme si ça permettait de chasser ce qu'elle venait de dire. « J'ignore à quoi je m'attendais. Oublie tout ça… Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi. On se voit demain. » poursuivit-elle en tournant les talons. Elle prit la direction des ascenseurs et appuya sur le bouton.

Si je voulais la revoir – et commençais à me dire que oui, je la voulais de nouveau à mes côtés – c'était maintenant ou jamais. Du genre « parlez maintenant ou taisez-vous à jamais. »

J'ai réfléchi. Rapidement, très rapidement. Elle m'avait demandé d'être honnête, autant avec elle qu'avec moi-même. M'avait-elle manqué ? Mon orgueil me dictait de répondre que, non, j'avais bien vécu ces mois sans elle. Mais je me rappelais très bien l'état dans lequel je me trouvais en mars. Non, je n'avais pas été si bien que ça, sans elle.

« Attends. » dis-je subitement. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'étaient ouvertes et elle s'apprêtait à y pénétrer. Mais elle arrêta son mouvement et se tourna vers moi. Je fis quelques pas dans sa direction.

« Je vais être honnête. Avec toi, comme avec moi. Oui, tu m'as manqué. Je ne sais pas toi, mais il m'arrive de me demander comment aurait été notre bébé. Aurait-il eu mes yeux bleus ? Tes cheveux bruns ? Ta beauté… ou ton intelligence. Si ç'aurait été une fille ou un garçon… » J'eus un rire avant de laisser un dernier aveu m'échapper.

« Des fois, je me demande même qui aurait changé ses couches entre nous deux. »

Cameron avait les larmes aux yeux. J'eus l'impression, au plus creux de moi, que c'était ce qu'elle souhaitait entendre. Et pourtant, je ne mentais pas. J'étais honnête. Et sincère. Peut-être plus que je ne le fus jamais dans toute ma vie.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, alors qu'elle s'approchait doucement de moi. Elle regarda ses pieds, puis releva ses yeux vers les miens. « C'est ce que je voulais savoir… » Je me penchai vers elle et nos lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau.

Après un moment, nous nous sommes séparés, afin de reprendre une bonne bouffée d'air frais, mais nous sommes restés front contre front, les yeux dans les yeux. C'était si bon de glisser mon bras gauche autour de sa taille pour la plaquer contre moi. C'était si merveilleux de sentir son corps mince et si fabuleux presser contre le mien. C'était si magique de savoir que je l'aurais de nouveau à mes côtés. Tout n'était peut-être pas parfait, mais nous étions sur la bonne voie.

J'ai pour habitude de dire que tout le monde ment. J'ai, moi-même, pour habitude de mentir. Pourtant, ce soir, j'avais décidé d'être honnête.

Et ce soir, je découvrais que dire la vérité n'apporte pas que des problèmes.

****

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai dans son lit. Sa tête était posée sur mon torse et ses doigts dessinaient des arabesques sur ma peau. Mes bras glissèrent autour de sa taille et je nous roulai, jusqu'à ce que je sois sur elle. Mes lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, nous emportant dans un baiser passionné. Je souris doucement contre ses lèvres.

Si c'était le bonheur, je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête.

* * *

**L'histoire est loin d'être terminée, mais est-ce que vous voulez toujours la suite ?**

**(J'oubliais : Joyeux Noël et Bonne Année à tous !)**


End file.
